narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
Opening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6wBWb-M20 The War Preparations The Guardians High on a mountain in the land of sun, the leader of the Guardians contemplated the recent unrest of the military in the countries to the north of here, not to mention the rest of the world. The feudal lands are particularly riled, but the borders are fairly secure. Other players though... The world was in a state of craziness. Countries were arming up, with some unknown force backing rumors of mutiny and invasion. That man Shishimaru seemed particularly dangerous, if he could land a death blow on Ean... he thought from his office. Sam Wils was in the lab, experimenting on his current project. Ean was in his own chair, contemplating his fight with Shishimaru. "Sam, what info do we have on the CHIMERA Faction?" he asked. Sam left his work and drew up a monitor displaying the files on the organization. Hmm... interesting...Their leaders nt too bad a fighter, but I could tell, he wasn't really the leader... But who would be then? Shishimaru had injured Ean so badly he was kept to the hospital for a month, showing what they were up against... "Pizza delivery!" yelled a familiar voice. Hikaru and Mizu were standing at the entrance to the Guardians base. Jenifer Follman happened to be the gate guard for the day, so these two were screwed. "What kind of pizza?" Hikaru smiled and said, "What kind was ordered?" Rikka Nagoshi approached them, "Hi, im Rikka Nagoshi from Ashiki with a message for James..... oh, hey Hikaru and Mizu" she said smiling Jenifer immediately pointed to Rikka. "You can go. You two, stay here." she said from her perch. "Thank you" she said bowing and went in. She ran to James' office and opened the door, "Ah, excuse me, James?" she said James looked up from his business paperwork, and noticed he now had a person in his office he had never seen before. Judging by the clothing, she had on, she was part of Seireitou's group. "Yes, what would you like?" he said in his diplomatic voice. "I have some info from Seireitou-kun that he wanted to relay to the Guardians and a proposal" she stated. Hikaru and Mizu looked at each other and sighed. "And what would both of those be?" he continued. "Well, first, Shishimaru Genbu is in charge of their army, but you knew that probably but did you know that Echo Uchiha is really in charge" she said, "Also, Seireitou-kun wants the Guardians and his team to unite" she stated "That emo kid from the future? I'll send that down to second quarter. And I would like to hear the terms of agreement, if there are any." said James as he sent a message to the second force's headquarters. Outside, Jenifer was still dealing with the two visitors. "No, you can't come inside!" she called down in a mocking tone. "Nope, Sei-kun only wants his group and the Guardians to work together side by side to end this war" she said "Great, anything to get back to what things were like before. Tell him I want a meeting held in the conference room in this building, and see if he can bring Hikaru and his brother with him." CHIMERA At the CHIMERA Faction, Shishimaru was on the head seat of his court, "Those weaklings won't enter my empire, without being crushed." said Shishimaru smiling evilly as he oversaw the construction of the outer wall, built around stone spikes with five watchtowers with snipers and ninja at each one, "I can't lose..." (Elsewhere in CHIMERA territory) Twilight's Plot A young ninja in a dark cloak walked through his personal halls in Shishimaru Genbu's lair, he was now the second-in-command of the CHIMERA Faction, and had already gotten straight to business. His image was creepily outlined by the glare from the green flamed torches that lit the halls. He entered the next room, where one of his ervants awaited him. "Sir, Shishimaru is unable to attend the official War meeting today due to bloodlust related circumstances." "You will address him as Lord." Said Echo as he impaled the servant through the heart and continued onto a balcony overlooking the main hall. There, hundreds of his ninjas awaited command each standing upright and in position, praying not to catch his evil eyes. Each ninja was terribly afraid of the dark Uchiha, yet loved working for hi mdue to his inspirational spirit. Echo cleared his throat as he spoke into the echoing room, declaring his message. "Men and Women alike, each of you are here for your own reasons. Some to provide for your family, others out of fear, and some for the sake of obtaining power. Today, we unite under one army, an army that will ensure an era destined to for wealth, security, and power. This will recquire all of you to commit yourselves to the fullest, putting your lives on the line to ensure that our cause is met. Rest assured that there will be no going back, once executed you are in the system." Several of the warriors loooked at the ground, unsure of what to do, then Echo resumed his speech. "-But, there is no need for worry, I have developed a fully and unstoppably efficient system for eliminating our three main enemies: The Guardians, the Six Great Nations, and the Lost Lands. We will show them that their numbers are nothing but muffled by our heart and determination, our drive to show our worth. Once we, together, prove to everyone why we are superior to all, there will be a new reign, one created through the blood of those we will shed, the forces of those we will crush, and the power we will achieve. To Lord Shishimaru, to the CHIMERA Faction, to domination!" As Echo immediately turned around and walked back to his private wing to formulate his tactics screaming and chanting could be heard, the War was about to begin. Loyalty Echo entered the strategy room to see Shishimaru's elite advisors trying to create a plan of action. With a frown he walked up to the table. "Does Lord Shishimaru know about this?" "What does it matter, you're pretty much in charge now, you've already surpassed Shishimaru!" Echo grabbed the man who spoke and lifted him by his throat. "Never say anything demeaning about him in my presence." Echo slammed the man's head up against the wall, denting it and snapping his neck. "As for the rest of you, you traitors are no longer needed by my master." Screams could be heard from the room as Echo became the single strategist of the CHIMERA Faction. Echo knew that nothing could stop them, Hikaru was too compassionate, James to blind to what's around him, and Serieitou just too foolish to even make a difference. "No matter what Echo does, I have a plan..." said Shishimaru at his perch, planing a strategy, "Something isn't right about Echo, he might be a traitor, which isn't a problem, he's a weakling..." Ashiki no Kitsune Seireitou was in the Kitsune Realm along with his group, and Ashiki "Good, we all here?" asked seireitou Kyashi Urami and Sachi Urami were right beside each other. "Hai." They both said. "Alright, well, looks like the world is going crazy so ive assembled this group to calm these guys down..... also, i believe that CHIMERA is responsible, so ive enlisted the help of Taisinkoha" Seireitou facing Kyashi and Sachi, "Sachi-chan, Kyashi-chan..... looks like Ryuka's still gone, huh?" "Yah" Evan walks up "Evan, your here too, good" he said facing the two sisters, "I assume that Echo Uchiha is behind this" he stated "Huh?" Sachi's eyes widened. "What can he hope to gain out of all of this?" "World Domination, what else" he said rolling his eyes as Byakko walked up to them, "Seireitou, Taisinkoha will keep tabs on CHIMERA like you asked, and Rikka is going to the Guardians as well to ask for an alliance" he stated But just then, a Tengu Portal opened up and Team Makan came out from it, "Sorry were late, I had some...well... 'business' to take care of." said Makan as he scratched the back of his head, "I personally know about the CHIMERA Faction." Sachi rolled her eyes. "Well, don't tell us at once...." "Its okay, also, when you say that, Echo is charge, right?" asked Seireitou "No, he's not, Shishimaru is about 2 to 2.5 times, not in Bankai, stronger than Echo." said Fukumaden seriously. "Then, Echo's weak then, im sure that i could take on Shishimaru, so Echo's not a problem, however, i wont underestimate Echo's military genious" he said as a small fox came over to Sachi and Kyashi and another large fox came to Seireitou "You would be a good match for him, but he fights dirty and has a special jutsu that can nullify elemental jutsu." said Makan sipping some sake, even though he already has a hangover. Kyashi and Sachi looked at the smaller fox, and Kyashi even went to pet its head. "Obviously, if he can do that, he's dangerous. We'll need to think of some way to counter it..." "Well, i tend to use Bending Principles, which arent made of chakra, so thats not a problem.... so, here's my plan" he began "But..." said Fukumaden, "He can infuse his own will and chakra into the elements themselves and use them to his advantage and Makan may be kinda tried from his 'business', if you know what I mean." Seireitou smirked, "Accually, i have a plan to rid Shishimaru of his powers and contrain Echo" he said "Enlighten us." Sachi said, raising an eyebrow. "Its a surpise" he chirped, and then took Sachi's hands into her own, "Sachi-chan, whatever happens, i promise to protect you, Kyashi and everyone" he said smiling Both sisters smiled. "And I'll protect you with my own life as well, Sei-kun." Sachi replied. "Remember that." "There's more of them..." said Makan staggering Seireitou smiled, but inside, he frowned, knowing that his plan for peace might cause Sachi and Kyashi to have a different idea of himself but, hopes that they will understand in the end. "Well, Echo's not a problem, while he doesnt look it, the only person who can rival Echo's military genious is Seireitou" he stated "And if Echo tries anything, Shishimaru will use some a that alchemy to stick him to the wall." said Makan, "Based on what I know, Echo ain't no match for Shishimaru." "Okay, so we know that Echo is matched for brains with seireitou and seireitou has further strength, plus, im matched with Hikaru and Seireitou so ill take on Echo, their empire will come crashing down" said Byakko "If you only knew..." said Fukumaden mysteriously. "What should Kyashi and I do, while you do that?" Sachi asked seriously. The younger sibling was still petting the small fox. "Well, for my plans to work, i need a team of earthbenders, a group of illusion masters and a team of taijutsu experts, as well as a few Firebenders in case, can you get that?" asked seireitou to Sachi and Makan "Hai." Sachi nodded. "For all that i don't qualify" Evan stated "I'm a master of illusions and healing" said Fukumaden, "I can get everything else you need." "I'm skilled at taijutsu as well." Kyashi said, looking at Seireitou. "I can assist Sachi." Ashi Jikokukenin Ryuka was currently meditating, as he sat on the cold floor of the Jikokukenin base. Currently, he was awaiting, along with the other members of Jikokukenin, for their leader. "Damnnit kid," said Minato. "Get up already; this is dumb..." "You shouldn't complain so much, Minato-san." Ryuka replied, not moving from his spot on the floor. "It doesn't suit you." "I don't care kid." He swung one of his massive Shadow Blades on his shoulder. "So did Assari get you yet?" "So far, no. I had to threaten her with genjutsu, though, when she tried to." Ryuka made the Tiger sign, opening one eye to look at Minato. Minato chuckled, "That girl has determination though...she won't stop until she gets you..." "She can try all she wants, but she won't get anywhere. What about you?" Minato scratched his bald head and said, "Well, she doesn't have an interest in guys with shaved heads." A small grin came across Ryuka's face. "Your skeletal appearance doesn't help, either." He looked around. "Where is Ikarasoruke-sama?" Minato shrugged, "I guess he's with Hinamori..." "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "She only's here because of love. How foolish." Minato sighed and said, "I'm here to fight against other people, no matter who they are." He dropped his swords and said, "I could care less about Hikaru, but the ninja at Hikarigakure 2 aren't too keen of my past actions." "Really?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. How'd you end up here, of all places?" "I was bored." He took out a flask of alchohol and drank some of the contents. "Come to think of it, why're you here?" "I have my own personal goal: to destroy the shinobi clan legacy." Ryuka replied, closing both of his eye. "They were nothing but a stain on the world, and I'm going to erase it from existance." "Which clan?" asked Minato, "There's a whole slew of 'em." "The ones who thought that their own bloodline was more important than anything else. The Uchiha....the Hyuga....their arrogance irks me more than anything else." Minato looked a little confused, "Aren't you an Uchiha yourself?" "I don't consider myself one of them anymore. After the attempted coup d'tat and massacre, the Uchiha name seemed useless to me...." He opened both of his eyes, thinking. "Although, the only Uchiha I've known to break that barrier were my two parents...." "Whatever kid," said Minato. "Not like it matters." He then looked over at Ryuka and asked, "Does that mean you'll go after the Uchiha in the Lost Lands?" "If it's possible." Ryuka replied. "I don't intend to leave any survivors." Minato frowned and said, "Then I guess I'm one of your targets, along with the majority of Jikokukenin." "Don't worry." Ryuka replied, looking at Minato with one eye open. "Since you're all working along with me, you won't be attacked." Minato then said, "For what it's worth, Urakih has decided to leave the Lost Lands alone for this war, seeing as they wish to be neutral." He scowled at Ryuka, "And that means if you attack any resident, consider yourself, relieved of duty." "And when he says that, he's right.", said a familiar voice. Indo Huiyo was sitting on a nearby bench eating a peach. Minato looked at him, "Where the heck did you come from?" Indo replied, "I've been here all along. It's a real shame about the Uchiha thing. That name is legendary, but corrupt." Ryuka raised an eyebrow at Indo. "I thought you had a long time ago." He said. "It's my job and Itachi's to restore this clan. Sasuke is no longer able to." Indo replied with a sad look. "Itachi's still alive, as well?" The Jiko-Uchiha thought, opening both eyes to look at Indo. "Your goals clash with mine. If you were here the entire time, then you obviously know what my goal is." Minato sighed and said, "You forgot about the Uchiha in the Lost Lands, idiot..." "I didn't know he would be in the Lost Lands." Ryuka replied. Minato then said, "What are you, friggin deaf or friggin stupid?! I meant that there are Uchiha and Senju clan citizens in the Lost Lands." Ryuka looked skeptically at Minato. "Yes, I heard you before." He replied, with a mild tone of sarcasm. "You don't need to shout it out. I merely assumed Itachi would be still in the Land of the 5 Great Nations, not all the way here." "Why would that idiot be all the way out here?" asked Minato. "Possibly to re-collect his life. Like me, he had nothing left in Konoha. Or possibly, to assist Ryun in leading Yamagakure." Indo, "Oh, he is recollecting-" Suddenly, Indo gulped. Suddenly, Itachi's voice was on Indo's radio, "Indo, get out of there. You're saying too much." Indo chuckled, "Well, I think I have to go." Ryuka closed both of his eyes. "Be sure to check on Otonami." He replied. "I hope he's not too devestated." His voice, however, held no sincerity whatsoever, as he focused back on his meditating. A black wisp decorated the room as a dark figure appeared. "Greetings." Said none other an Echo Uchiha. Ryuka opened both of his eyes, looking at the dark-robed figure. "Echo Uchiha." He stated calmly. "One of the infamous Yonkou. What a surprise to see you here." "I suppose you're Ryuka Uchiha, student of my weaker colligue, the foolish Serieitou Hyuga. Interesting to see you with this faction." Said Echo, nonetheless careless. Ryuka raised an eyebrow, seeing Echo's facial expression. "I am, but I'm his student no longer." He got up, facing the other Uchiha. "Why are you here, of all places?" "To propose an alliance of forces, it is necessary that I have contacts in the Lost Lands, and one i nthe Kitsune Realm, but I am considering ending that branch, I don't beleive it is neccessary." Echo deactivated his death seeking eyes and looked at Ryuka. "But I'm pleased to see that you have chosen a path of power." Ryuka narrowed his eyes. "Don't expect me to be humble towards you, Echo-san." He said calmly, with the slightest bit of coldness. "If I want someone's humility I will take it through force. I don't care how you treat me as long as you stay out of my way and follow your superior's orders." Echo responded. "As long as you stay out of mine, fair enough." Ryuka replied indifferently. "You'll need to speak Ikarasoruke-sama if you want an alliance with Jikokukenin." "Perfect, with his assistance the Lost Lands will be secured, with help from my only true friend the six Nations will be secured, but first the Guardinas fall." He shook his head. "Oh, and not to mention Serieitou has decided to play along, but that's not important in the slightest." "Hn." Ryuka looked a bit thoughtful after Echo mentioned Seireitou again. "I'm bound to encounter Kyashi, Seireitou, and Evan again. But it doesn't matter...I have a clan existance to destroy..." "I don't know what you're thinking but it should not be compassion, you're about to face the world." Said Echo, used to being against the tide. Ryuka scoffed. "Rest assured, I won't show compassion when I accomplish my goal. Not even Seireitou will stand in my way." Echo sighed. "Don't worry about him, the old man reached his limit years ago. If I'm not around to handle him, keep this in mind:his greatest weakness is his own power. But I wouldn't worry, you've probably already surpassed him." "I assume you know about Kyashi and Evan?" Ryuka asked, rubbing his finger horizontally under his nose and looking at Echo questioningly. "I've fought Evan once before, but I don't know anything about Kyashi." Replied Echo. "Kyashi has the power of a deceased Bijuu, the nine-tailed wolf...and she's very powerful." Ryuka explained. "She's able to use the full power of it adeptly. If you have plans, she will most likely become an interference for you." "I assume you can handle her if deemed neccessary?" "I've defeated her before, and spared her on a whim. If she gets in my way again, I'll be sure to kill her." "If she is of importance to you, I will let you deal with her." Said Echo, detecting slight uneasiness in Ryuka's voice. Ryuka nodded. "As you wish." Looking out of one of the "windows", he could sense a storm brewing. "It's about time to begin...." Seireitou and Echo's Pre-War Meeting Seireitou sent Echo a message to meet him privatly in the Other World Echo appeared in nfront of Seireitou. "I'm here on behalf of Lord Shishimaru, what's the matter?" Said Echo, in a slightly impatient tone. "Well, i just wanted to ask, as a friend and fellow Yonkou, do you honestly believe that by uniting the world by dictatorship and forcing peace, peace will come?" asked seireitou "My visions are different than Lord Shishimaru's, yet as my mentor his will overrides mine. I merely seek power, and it is his wish to achieve it through war." Echo said. Seireitou laughed, "Power? What would you know about Power. Make no mistake Echo, my destiny as the Vessel of Ragnarok to protect this world and institute peace, and because of that, if you make even a step out of line, give me one reason to think you will destroy that peace, make no mistake that it will result in your permanent end." he said and with that, disappeared. Once again, another pointless get together from the Vessel of Fools. Thought Echo as he shook his head and headed back to his home. As Seireitou returned, he smirked, "All the pieces are falling in place, Echo..... you fool" The War Begins As the War began, Seireitou met with Minkai, "Minkai, i need your Geass" said seireitou. "Why, Seireitou?" asked Minkai. "I just need it" he retorted. "Fine" he muttered as he cut his arm and gave Seireitou some of his blood. Seireitou implanted it into himself and obtained Geass. He then disappeared, "How far are you willing to go for peace" thought Minkai as he disappeared. Back at Shishimaru's perch, Shishimaru pressed a button on his seat and a hologram of the four commanders of his fleet was projected in front of him, "Sir, what should we do." asked one of the commanders, bowing. "Attack the Guardians!" yelled Shishimaru as all of them body flickered away and 2000 ships powered by turbines left the CHIMERA Faction, away to every place the Guardians protected and their headquarters. Hikaru then sensed an evil prescence approching the Guardians headquarters. "Mizu, tell James it's time to fight." "Sure, bro," said Mizu. Seireitou appeared next to Hikaru, "Looks like it has began" Ryuka stood outward, facing the network of Guardian HQ. He had been assigned by Ikararosuke to oversee the attack on the Guardians' headquarters. Smiling to himself, he looked up into the sky, eyeing the aerial attack force. "Time to kill...." He muttered, as he leapt into the depths of the base. "Hikaru, it isnt my place to lead the attack but im the only one with the military skills to combat Echo" said seireitou as he was cut off as he sensed a familar presense. He teleported to Ryuka, stopping him, "Well, if it isnt Ryuka" "Seireitou...." Ryuka replied, gazing at his former teacher with indifference. "It's been a while." "I hear you joined the Gay Hollow and the Self Absorbed Demon Teen" he said, smiling "Hn. You heard right." Ryuka replied. "But rest assured, I'm only fighting for myself." 500 souls tied to suits of armor suddenly rushed toward the Guardian HQ, starting as snipers started to set up in trees. "Ryuka, you made a large mistake, and dont think about challenging me, it will only end badly..... its over, you've become weak" he stated "Hmph." Ryuka smirked. "You only speak prideful words. But I haven't come to fight you. I've only come to oversee the destruction of the Guardians." He stared into Seireitou's eyes. "Sei-kun!" A voice called out from behind a corner. Sachi appeared, just a few feet behind Ryuka. Hikaru watched as the carnage was happening. He sighed and wondered, "I hope Rukia and Naruto can make sure that the Lost Lands are still in neutrality." "Remember this Ryuka, if you make a single step out of line, give me one reason to think you will hurt Kyashi or Sachi, then you will no longer have to worry about your goals anymore" he stated as he teleported to Sachi. "Sachi-chan, go to Hikaru and tell him to meet with Byakko in the Kitsune Realm" he said as he teleported away. Ryuka sneered, as Sachi nodded. "Hai!" As Seireitou disappeared, the Uchiha took his chance, appearing in front of the stunned woman. "I've been wanting to talk to you...." He said, pointing to her. Back at the HQ, James had the captains organized. "Ean, I want you and your best to get these losers out of here while Jen and her associates back you up with an aerial strike from the Manta. Gaston, have your men along with Parren's on standby until I say green or if any bogeys reach the walls. Scarr, you'll be on offense with Ean. Get them away from here as fast and as thoroughly as you can." The captains left the room in the skyscraper and went to their designated positions, Jenifer and her fighters arriving at the airport to board the giant airship. Ean and Scarr both took Ean's megabike out to the field to block the walls along with Ean's top ten and Scarr's assistant captain Kev. As soon as they got out of the walls the entire mountainside became a massacre scene, at one point Scarr even had to go to one-tailed form. All the while, Jenifer was on top of the huge whale shaped flying machine that hovered high over the fight and was bombarding not only the opposing airships with devastating attacks but also striking lighting to get rid of what enemies on the ground she could. Inside the walls, James was thinking. Hard. Echo is the mastermind, Shishimaru is still his leader. According to his honor code, if we control Shishimaru, then we control Echo. And if that doesn't work, Shishimaru could be locked up and handed over to Sam. Same effect. alright, time to meet with the other powers that have a control over this mess... Demon of the Flames Sachi panted heavily, as she stood up. Surrounding her were a murder of crows flying around her. Her body was covered in scratches and scars. "Damn it....he's able to fend off my techniques effortlessly....how strong is he?" She thought. Above her, a group of crows formed the body of Ryuka. "I didn't wish to have this fight." He stated, looking down on her. "And I don't wish to hurt you." Sachi looked up at him, glaring. "I don't need your pity." She replied. But her confidence soon changed to dismay as the crows surrounding her turned into shuriken, throwing themselves into her flesh. "AH--!" "Such a shame you didn't stay on your own side." Ryuka said. Suddenly, Byakko appeared and rescued Sachi. "Sachi-san, Seireitou sent me here to assist you wiht Ryuka" he said The genjutsu immediately disappeared, and Sachi looked over to find Ryuka standing a few feet away, arms across his chest. "Thanks." She acknowledged, nodding. "No problem" he said, "Bring Forth the Twilight, Hakurei" he said drawing his blade as it shine with rainbow colors. "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "Get out of my way. This doesn't concern you." He pulled out Yokai-Kikan, fully aware that the stranger would not just step aside. "Fine, if thats the way you want it" he said as he muttered, "Rainbow Refraction" as a large blast of energy consumed Ryuka, as he was covered in blood and fell straight at a tree and then at a mountain. Despite the explosion, Ryuka was still standing there, Sharingan glow fading. He sighed. "There is only one person I am eager to fight again." He summoned an indestructible murder of crows. Hearing a resounding boom, he grinned. "Sounds like the army's finally arrived." Sticking his blade down into the ground, he created a shadow clone, which grabbed Byakko. He then made the tiger sign. "Katsu!" The clone immediately exploded violently, destroying the surrounding area. "Byakko!" Sachi yelled, but she soon found herself surrounded by the crows, and Ryuka appearing behind her. "Tell me...." Ryuka said. "You're facing imminent defeat. Why do you insist on resisting when you know you'll lose?" Suddenly, Hakurei was right through Ryuka's heart as Ryuka fell on his knees, his mouth covered in blood spewing out, "You idiot" said Byakko, right behind Ryuka and was undamaged Ryuka merely grinned, turning towards Hakurei. "You caught me off guard, you son of a b****." He said, pulling the blade out of him. "But you missed my heart." The demonic energy from his sword began to heal the wound. "Not this time" he said as the blade went right at him, this time, silencing him. POOF! This time, Ryuka was prepared, and the one that was stabbed disappeared into a shadow clone. Byakko felt a hand on his back. "Chidori Nagashi," Ryuka whispered, the electricity flowing throughout his body and stunning Byakko. "Big mistake" said Byakko as he used that chance to cut off Ryuka's entire arm off and made it unrepairable. Ryuka frowned. As the blade came aimed at Ryuka's arm, the electricity that emitted from his body stopped it, conducting through the sword. Byakko was met with a knee to his gut and an uppercut to his chin. "Impressive, Seireitou taught you well" he said as he then said, "Zenkai..." and for a moment, Byakko appeared in Zenkai as Ryuka was meerly crushed onto the groud several times, so much that he was soon knocked out. Byakko returned to normal, going to Sachi, "Its over" "I beg to differ." Ryuka replied, appearing behind Byakko with incredible speed. Twisting himself around and channeling chakra into his foot, he kicked Byakko, slamming him into the mountainside and creating a crater. Sachi's eyes widened in horror, but she fell to her knees. "Damn it....!" She cursed. "Keep attacking me, and all you will get is your face in the ground." Ryuka said coldly. "You idiot" Byakko said as he got up, wiping off the dirt on his shirt. He quickly disappeared and reappeared and sliced Ryuka in the back, "Ironic, i sliced you in the back just as how you stabbed everyone in the back with your betrayal" he stated Ryuka leaned forward, and Byakko's slice scarred his back. "Shinobi...do not require friends." He replied, twisting around and thrusting his fist into Byakko's gut. He watched as one of the crows flew forward into Sachi's mouth, to her shock, and she was forced to swallow it. "Consider that a gift...Seireitou might do something....you might regret." The Uchiha spoke, shoving Byakko on his back. "Loser" said Byakko getting up, "Plus.... i wouldnt count Seireitou out yet" he said smiling Ryuka closed his eyes. "Hn. He will fail. People who are blinded by sympathy and compassion...cannot defeat me." He glared into Byakko's eyes. "Where is she? Where is.... Kyashi?" "Thats none of your concern, traitor" he said looking at Ryuka's eyes, "Seireitou knows what he's doing, besides, only he possesses the brains to take on Echo, plus, power comes from the heart, the bodies desire to protect those close to him, which is why Seireitou and Hikaru are the strongest 2 beings on this planet, so your wrong, ECHO will lose" he stated Ryuka closed his eyes once again. "Even desire and their own spirit cannot fathom the power of Hell itself. You are a disgrace to the shinobi for thinking so." Sachi coughed, as the crow made itself into her body, where it dissipated into chakra. "W...what did you...?" She managed to ask. "I transferred some of my power to you." Ryuka said, turning to Sachi. "Just in case you wish to stop the Hyuga from committing an act that will most likely destroy himself." "Sachi is loyal to Seireitou and vice-versa, plus, your power doesnt even come close to Seireitou's power, do you even realize that the whole time that he trained you, his power was limited by over 20 to 30 times, his real power can cause planets to fall out of orbit, so dont think that you stand a chance" Byakko retorted "Echo shall have his head." Ryuka replied simply. "But Seireitou is not my concern as of now." He sheated his sword, which strangely was not used, aside from healing him. "I will ask again. Where is she?" "Thats for me to know and you to beat out of me, if you even can" grinned Byakko "Ryuka, calm down" Evan walks in Ryuka twitched. "Gladly." He pulled out the Shadow Blade once again, which was emitting with dark energy. Byakko vs Ryuka Ryuka wasted no time. He pointed his sword at Byakko, and a dragon's head made of his own demonic energy materialized behind him. Opening its mouth, the dragon took accurate aim at the other man and fired. "Fire Release: Blazing Cannon!" Byakko meerly sliced it away and shot a Rainbow Refraction straight at Ryuka. Ryuka returned the favor, raising his sword overhead and slicing the attack once it came close. He charged at Byakko, channeling the dark energy into his sword and raising it in a diagonal swing towards his head. However, he wasn't surprised to see the other man block it and lock with his sword. "Impressive." He stated. "You too, out of all of Seireitou's students, you have to be the second best" Byakko stated A slow smile came across Ryuka's face. "He taught me well. Hopefully, once I find her, Kyashi will be an even better challenge..." He said, as he and Byakko clashed blades. A Secret Pact Seireitou teleported to the commend center of CHIMERA where Shishimaru was alone. "Seireitou Hyuga!" yelled out Shishimaru. "Relax Shishimaru, im here with a proposal for you" "I'm listening..." said Shishimaru with a smile, filled with blood lust. "Your goal is to control the world, right? Well, here is my deal, if you agree to follow my commands without letting Echo know, then i promise you control of the world. With my power and brains, along with the freinds i have, thats a deal too good to resist, right? My goal is meerly to stop this war, even if it means giving you control, how about it?" asked seireitou holding out his hand "Okay then..." said Shishimaru as he shook Seireitou's hand, "If you betray me, I will kill you." "Relax, i have no reason to, as long as you give me control of your armies instead of Echo and this deal stays between just us two, then you will get the whole world" he smiled, shaking Shishimaru's hand. "Ok, so, right now, just take over the Guardians, okay" seireitou stated "He's not in control of my army, I am." said Shishimaru, "But he has a seat on my planning team and I will give you a seat on my planning team, I can read thoughts and you can't block it." "Sorry, but if you truly want me to win this war for you, i need full control, you may appear to be in full control but i will be in the shadows and you will consult me, trust me, i already have a plan to take over the world for you in a little over a week or so" he smiled, "Also, remember, no-one is to know of this, only you and i know of this, understand, so, do we have a final deal?" asked seireitou Instantaneously, a slash appeared on Seireitou's eye, "That's just a taste of my power." said Shishimaru, "I want to see the plan, first." The slash disappeared instantly, "Interesting, in order to make sure you dont betray me, ill tell you part one and two first, first, i will have you take over the Guardians, then, using the Guardians, and my connection to Taisinkoha, we will take over the 5 Great Nations, okay, are you okay with me now?" he smiled Sam heard the whole conversation, and wisped back to HQ immediately. "Ean, Seiretou and Shishimaru are making a war pact that involves gaining control of the Guardians." Seireitou had knocked out Sam and destroyed the message and recording before they found out. "SCREW THIS!" yelled Shishimaru as he disappeared and reappeared on the roof, with a giant ball of white fire above him and threw it at the HQ of the Guardians, like meteor, "INSEISHINDOU!" Seireitou stopped him, "Relax, i destroyed the message before it reached them, they do not know of our pact, let that be proof of our alllaince, alright, Shishimaru" he said smiling, throwing Sam's unconcious body at Shishimaru's feet "I guess you saw my other plan." said Shishimaru, "Okay, let's go on with it." "Exellent, so, for now, take over the Land of the Sun and send me a private message when you succede.... i, in the meantime will pretend to stay on their team as not to raise suspicion" Seireitou said disappearing. At the Guardians HQ, the offensive was successfully pushed back, And Ean was with the other captains in the conference room. James was speaking: "The offensive has been stopped, but we know that's not the last of it. Ean, play the part of the message you got," Ean pulled out the radio, which had the recording of what little information it had, and began to play "Ean, Seireitou and Shishi-" at that point the radio went dead. "This is what worries me. either Seiretou and Shishimaru are interacting in a way that could spell doom, or something else happened." Scarr spoke up, "So what are going to do?" "I'm going to trust Seireitou on this one. Besides, you all know what to do if anything goes wrong, right?" all of the captains nodded. "Good, then meeting adjourned." Twilight Upon The Wind Echo had expected that his Lord would be too haste to wait on him, so he went on a solo mission to the Land of Wind. He stealthily reached the top walls surrounding the city and held his arm out. He had spent the entire night before meditatig, he knew how much chakra he was going to have to use. Slowly he raised his head, showing the power that made him invincible, the Suukougan. "Rise. He spoke calmly as dust scattered across the entire Sand Village, clouding everyone's vision. When the dust cleared, a massive army of undead Sand Ninja had risen, beginning to tear everything apart. Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, was on the roof of his office, scanning the area to look for the cause of these monstrosities. He squinted when he saw a black figure on the outer walls. All he could see was a horrifying green glow. He attepted to control sand and fly his way to the wall but he was immobilized. He was beginning to sweat as he was overcome by his darker thoughts. Gaara began to stumble around the roof, unable to control his body. Finally he tripped to far and plummeted of the roof to the evil infested ground below, either to die or become a part of Echo's army. "The Sand has fallen, bow." Everything and everyone still alive in the village bowed to their new master, a master who had successfully anticipated the actions of his untrusting master. A few hours later, about the time of Shishimaru and Seireitou's meeting, Echo's minions had successfully installed his personal defense systems, mysterious towers that surrounded the area, a massive amount in fact that scoped the Land of Wind. And in its first act, Twilight was beginning to spread... Aftermath in the Sand... Ryun Uchiha himself finally appeared on the scene. The Land of Mountains' Intelligence had reported on an attack on their allies in the Sand. Ryun had arrived to report to Echo, but found Gaara lying unconscious below his office. "GAARA!" Ryun yelled running to his fallen friend. Gaara moaned and opened his eyes, "Ry..Ryun?" Gaara asked. "Im here, you'll be okay now." Ryun said applying basic first aid. Ryun flung one of Gaara's arms around his shoulder and leaped on top of the Kage Building, awaiting his meeting with Echo... Going Ahead Meanwhile, amist all the chaos, Seireitou was going through with his plans. So far, he had taken over the Shadow Lands by sleeping with their Queen and instituting supreme control. After, he used their people to take over the Warning Lands. Finally, 2 of the 7 continents were under Seireitou's full monarchy and he headed for the Feudal Lands next. He traveled to the Forbidden Jade City, the Emperor's captitol of the Feudal Lands. The guards had stopped him but he meerly killed all of them without hesitation. He entered the Emperor's room. Seireitou walked up to him, "Dont come any closer, you terrorist!" yelled the Emperor. "Believe me, Sire, you are in no position to be giving me orders" he said as his Geass came into effect. "Now, Give me the Feudal Lands" commanded Seireitou as he used Geass. The Emperor, being a weak individual, gave in and gave the royal jewels of the empire, symbolizing absolute monarchy in the Feudal Lands. Seireitou then silenced the previous emperor and threw his body at the guards who just walked in. As Seireitou sat on the throne, the guards bowed to him, accepting him as Emperor. Seireitou meerly laughed, as his plan was starting to come together, the Feudal Lands had also recently took control of the Forgotten Lands away from the Land of the Sun, meaning, Seireitou now possessed 4 of the 7 Continents. He sat on the throne, contemplating his next move.... The Guardians' Predicament James was thinking about the mess he was in. Without doing anything, he let the world fall into the hands of those who were going for things that they shouldn't. I should be less trusting... Seireitou has taken over the feudal lands, Echo has taken the land of wind by storm... The kazekage dead... The warning lands occupied... not good... James stood up from his chair in his office, and made his way to the conference room once more. This time, all of the captains were there, the HQ captains on top of the splinter captains. Now to discuss the problems at hand... Rallying a Resistance Back at the Guardians HQ, the captains were in a meeting of the utmost importance. The forgotten lands were under different control, and the feudal lands were too close for comfort. "We're in a situation where what we do could affect our outcome drastically from here on out. I'm thinking that we should pull out and concentrate on the border. What do you think?" said James to his team. Wasa spoke: "I think that spreading out the forces among the northern splinters and having reserves on the areas behind them would work better than just pure concentration," he said. Ean chimed in, "Having the northern splinters work as military bases would work best if the other forces were divided evenly among the bases, so the armies have the same commodities that the others do." Scarr spoke with a tone of concern, "But won't that leave the HQ open? We need the network for radios." James considered all of the ideas. "Alright, here's the plan. Ean, Scarr, Suzana, Wasa, Ledean, Jake, John, and Gaston will be on the front lines. The rest will be here with me at the HQ. The goal is to keep any forces from entering the land of sun. Got it?" The group nodded and went to their respective posts. Outside, alchemists were starting to attack and ships of reinforcements from the Land of Spires could be seen on the horizon. Ryun had been waiting for hours and had decided that Echo had more important things to do. He left a coded message letting Echo know to come find him when he was ready. Ryun took a wounded Gaara and teleported back to Yamagakure 2. His top advisers informed him of Seireitou's movements and of the fate of the Guardians. Ryun was disturbed and angered but not deterred. Tora came into his office and sat with him, and soon after so did Sanji. "It's time..." Ryun thought, "We've watched long enough. Our allies and friends turning on each other. The world has been thrown into strife. We will fight and we will give our all to protect this land we've worked so hard to build." Sanji nodded, "I'll take our Naval forces and prepare for retaliation to Seireitou's rule. I'll also contact Hikaru for advice on what to do." Tora and Ryun nodded, then Tora spoke, "I'll take our ground forces along with the ground forces of the Ashi and secure our borders. Then I will await your orders Ryun." Ryun nodded sadly, though they were both just his cousins, they had become his brothers over his lifetime. He trusted them more than any human on earth, "I wish you two knew how painful it is to send you into harms way. Please....don't die." Ryun said shedding a few tears. Tora and Sanji put their arms around him and the three cousins sat and prayed as the storm outside grew and the thunder rolled.... A knock soon came on Ryun's door, asking for entrance... Ryun raised his head and spoke, "Come in..." The door opened as several ninjas flooded the room, making way for a man to enter, none other then Seireitou, in his new formal emperor attire, entered the room, "Well, if it isnt the 10th Gokage sennin, Ryun Uchiha" said seireitou sarcasticly Ryun's eyes narrowed. He placed two fingers on his head and tapped Tora and Sanji, teleporting them elsewhere. Ryun himself stood, confident in his own abilities. In his eyes, the Kagirinaigan appeared and he gave Seireitou an evil look. "What do you want?" Ryun said as his power began to fluctuate. "Oh, come now, is that anyway to address an old friend" said seireitou laughing. "But seriously" he said as his Geass bypassed the Kagirinaigan and entered Ryun's subconcious. Ryun could resist to a degree but mostly fell under Seireitou's control. "Well, not surprsiing that you can resist, after all, i cant make you kill Tora, your mind wouldnt allow it, however, I order you to remove Echo's control from the 5 Great Nations" he commanded Ryun grinned with vampiric teeth. Seireitou was immediately forced out of his mind. The last thing he heard was an ear piercing roar. Ryun laughed, "Geass huh? Why must you have everyone's abilities. Hardly fitting of a Hyuga." Ryun said. "Echo's control of the nations isn't my buisness, nor do I want it to be." Ryun pointed his hand forward and sparks flew out, "However, if you want anything from me...well lets just say your at a dead end." "Ryun, let me show you something" he said holding out his hand, showing an orb of a disclosed area where Tora and Sanji were locked up and were being threatened to be killed. "Now, i ask that you give me control of the 6 Great Nations, or else, your "brothers" will die, do we have an understanding" he sneered, holding out a paper for Ryun's signature, "All you need to do is sign and your brothers will return unharmed, also, you make one funny move, ill kill them on the spot, do we understand eachother" said Seireitou as Ryun sat down as Seireitou placed the contract on his desk. Ryun gave a mild glance then, to Seireitou's surprise, grinned. "Ha...hahahahahahhahahah!!!" Ryun laughed. "Not without a fight." Ryun teleported to where Tora and Sanji were. Seireitou watched in horror as Sanji was teleported to the Land of Mountains fleet and Ryun and Tora did the Fusion Dance. The new opponent teleported back to Seireitou's location. Then with a mixed voice said, "It's over Hyuga." "You always were a fool, you think im that pathetic?" said seireitou as millions of Sekki-Sekki Chains covered the fusion as the fusion soon split, "These are made of the Sekki-sekki rock, a material stronger then even Katchin, that negates any and all chakra and energy, no matter how powerful and sucks you dry" he said as Ryun fell out, mortally weakened due to the fusion and the rock. Seireitou picked up Sanji by the neck as he threw the contract at Ryun, "Sign it, or he's dead" Seireitou's Match Toryun looked at Seireitou with malice, "If you kill him, then you leave me no reason to give you my land or any others. Not to mention that if you do, I WILL kill you." the fusion said indifferent. Seireitou then looked at Ryun with a sincere look in his eyes and sent him something, "Ryun..... i know what im doing" he said as he let Sanji go, "Just sign, you said you wanted this war to end, right? Sign it and it will end" he said Toryun flinched for a moment, "What is that look in his eyes?" He hesitted, "Why are you doing this...?" Seireitou closed his eyes, "No-body must know..... but believe me, my destiny is to save this world...... i have a plan, to defeat Echo and end this whole thing" he sent to Ryun's half so the Tora half could not hear He nodded then signed the paper, "You have control of my land, but the rest of the lands are controled by Echo. You will have to deal with him personally." "Nope, i dont, when you signed this paper, Echo never officialy took over, plus, with my Geass, i can turn the people against him, now, only the Lost Lands Remain" he said disappearing Ryun thought for a moment as the fusion split. "Hey, I'm still in this." Ryun said to himself. "Echo..." Ryun thought, "Got to get to him first..." Ryun said teleporting. Meeting with Shishimaru Seireitou teleported to Shishimaru's office, "Shishimaru, you here?!" "Yeah, I'm here." said Shishimaru coming out of the shadows, eating steak, "What do you want?" "Do you know that Echo Uchiha disobeyed orders, not to mention ruined my plans, and utterly betrayed you today?" said seireitou "No, I've just been watching the Guardians try to fight back." said Shishimaru smiling with blood lust, "So what he do?!" "He attempted to take over the Land of Wind, without telling anyone or mentioning anything, dont you realize that if Echo starts doing this kindof stuff, will it be long before he sides with the others and telled them everything. If you truly want this world to be yours, we need Echo to be locked up, so he doesnt risk revealing our plans, or if Hikaru and Ryun, the other Yonkou, which Echo has a friendly relationship with, find out of your plans, they defeat us and take over the entire CHIMERA faction and end your dreams" he stated "That freaking demon midget!" said Shishimaru, "So what should we do?" "We need to keep him out of this war before he does something to ruin your plans, do you have any prison cells we can keep him in so he cant gte involved with this anymore?" asked seireitou "I have one..." said Shishimaru, "It's the one they kept me in when I was 10, I have improved it, so that I can't even break out, unreleased." "Exellent, lock him up right away, and we will continue with our plans. Also, i have a request to ask, when you rule the world, i wish to have a position of power as your right-hand man, only you will possess more power then me, do we have an agreement?" A Dark Wind Rising Hikaru was overseeing the guardians fight against the CHIMERA Faction. He then thought to himself, "What caused this to happen?" He then heard the ringtone on his Crys-Phone that signified Rukia was calling him. He pulled out his phone and said, "What's up?" "Hikaru," said a distressed Rukia, "The ninja from The Warning Lands have invaded the Lost Lands." "What?!" yelled Hikaru, "I thought we made it clear that the Lost Lands are neutral for the war." "Apparently they still want to set up bases in the Lands even though we told them to leave," sighed Rukia. "They're too stubborn." Hikaru sent a message to James saying, I need a captain of yours to come with me to the Lost Lands. He then sent to Mizu, Mizu, tell Assari and Fusokufuri to follow me to the Lost Lands. He crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. "Tupac," he said the word as if it was a curse word. "I never wanted to be your ally..." He then disappered toward the Guardians Base. Kyashi then appeared beside Rukia. "Rukia-san..." She informed. "The Jikokukenin are overseeing the attack....they're allied with the CHIMERA Faction." Rukia sighed and said, "This might be to our advantage...The Jikokukenin hate Hikaru, but they are completly against the Warning Lands," she looked to the sky, "And they would help Hikaru without a second thought..." Instantly, Rikka Nagoshi teleported to the two, "Exellent, i found you, Kyashi-san" Kyashi nodded. "Hello, Rikka. What is it?" She asked politely. Rukia turned around and asked, "For what reason are you here?" An Ancient Weapon After his meeting with Shishimaru, Seireitou went to Imperushima, to speak with his incarcerated brother, Kenji Hyuga... Seireitou went into sector 6 and entered his proson Kenji looked over, "Hmm, i shoud count myself lucky, daddy's favorite little boy has graced me with his presence in my lonly prison cell" he stated "You should count yourself lucky i decided to spare you" seireitou retorted as Kenji sneered "Besides, i came here to ask you something. When our father was alive, he was working on something called the Damocles, coorect?" asked seireitou "What about it" retorted Kenji....